The other nations
by AmandaJ-art
Summary: Italy has been having bad dreams. Italy has also been seeing weird shadows...What has been happening? Will his friends notice? What will he do?...
1. Chapter 1

**These chapters have gotten a bit cringy so i decided i'll re write them, the chapters might not make sence until i re write all of them.**

 **Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Italy was sleeping soundly. He was having a dream about eating pasta in the G8 meeting, it was pretty nice.

Until he started started getting a really bad sinking feeling, he clutched his stomach in pain, tears started forming. ''HAHAHAHA!'' His eyes widened as he looked up, everyone was laughing at him...everyone.

This nice dream turned into a nightmare. ''W-wha?'' he muttered in shock.

He suddenly woke up. ''Hah.'' Italy was sweating and panting, he stopped, looked around and sighed ''just a dream.'' Italy shortly after fell asleep again.

He was once again in the G8 meeting, but something was wrong, oh so wrong, everyone had changed! They where-

Italy woke up with a jolt! ''Italy!'' He jumped in surprise, ''we are going to be late if you keep sleeping!'' Only a dream...only a **dream**. ''Ah, sorry Germany!'' Germany sighed, ''Just get ready.''

* * *

He was so tired, why was he so tired? It's not like he stayed up all night.

Italy yawned, thinking about this made him even more tired, but it would be nice to take a siesta right now~ ''Italy-kun.'' Ah, who said that? Italy looked to his right, ''you where falling asleep.'' Said Japan. ''Oh, sorry Japan!'' Italy said while smiling.

* * *

It was a lunch break and Italy was eating pasta as usual. He was quietly humming to himself, he stopped when he started getting a bad feeling.

This seemed all too familiar. He looked around, what was going on? This is not something that would happen to him, he noticed something in the doorway. ''What's that?'' He said out loud, Germany and Japan looked up. ''What?'' Asked Japan. Germany looked at the doorway, ''there's nothing there Italy.'' Italy looked confused. ''But i taught i saw something.'' he muttered, but Germany and Japan didn't hear him.

* * *

''Wait.'' Said Germany. Italy stopped and looked at him, ''i forgot something, i'll be right back, okay?'' Italy nodded, he watched as Germany walked away.

After a minute he sighed, ''how long is he gonna' take~'' He said to himself. Italy looked up, he swears he hears footsteps. He started walking, ''Germa-'' Italy stopped, ''-ny?'' Nobody was there. Soon after he started getting a sinking feeling. No,no, not this again! He ran to find Germany. He was kinda at a loss as he didn't know where Germany was, but by sheer luck he bumped into him. ''Ah.'' Italy jumped back, ''Italy? What are you- wait, where you running?'' ''C-can we go now?'' Muttered Italy. Germany looked at him confused, ''Why-nevermind, yes, i got what i forgot.''

As they drove off Italy took one last glance at the building, the sinking feeling still hasn't ceased.

* * *

 **Ahh, i'm quite happy on how this turned out.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this re written chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter for the re written version of this story, i actually wrote the scene where he spilled the soda, don't know why i didn't in the original one.**

 **Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

At least it stopped, i was starting to get sick of it. Everything is so weird about it. Italy yawned, it was late already. He stepped out of the car and went inside with Germany.

Italy had been acting a bit weird. Germany sighed, i don't understand that dummkopf!

What? something caught his eye, sheiße, he just swayed don't tell me he's sick?!

''Wait Italien.'' Italy looked at Germany in surprise, Italy got a bit nervous. What was he going to say? What- but Germany didn't say anything, he just put his hand on Italy's forehead, he quickly removed it. ''Sheiße, you have a fever!'' Italy stubbled back. ''Ah.'' I have a fever? He taught. Italy looked up again. ''Why the hell didn't you tell me this?!'' Germany sighed when he saw that Italy wasn't going to answer. ''Just go to bed.'' He said, Italy nodded. What was he going say anyway? It's not like he knew.

Italy laid down and sighed, he touched his forehead. How did he get this fever? It hurts...

Italy was once again in the G8 meeting. It seemed normal? He was getting deja vu but didn't know why.

Whatever, i'll just eat this pasta~ no need to-what? ... This feeling, i **know** this feeling. Italy looked up. Someone was standing infront of him. ''Hello~'' The man said. Italy stood up quickly. He was no longer in the G8 meeting, he was in a room filled w-with blood. He started tearing up. Not just any blood, his **friends** blood. He was getting sick of the sight. ''Oh, no need to worry, i can't harm you~'' Laughed the man. Italy was shacking. What kind of sick nightmare was this?! ''But.'' Italy looked at the man again. The man smiled even wider. ''I can try.''

Darkness.

Italy was sitting in the bed panting. What, what was happening to him? Why him? Unknowingly to Italy someone had walked in. ''Italien!'' Italy looked up in surprise. Germany was next to the bed. ''Ah.'' Italy couldn't say anything, he was still shaken from the dream. ''Are you alright?'' Italy nodded. ''S-si!'' Germany didn't seem convinced, he put his hand on Italy's forehead. ''Your fever has gone down.'' Germany stood up. ''Come down when you get dressed.''

After calming down he got dressed.

* * *

 **Later:**

They both went to do what they usually did before the meeting. Italy humming to himself and smiling that big smile of his. Even if everything seemed to be alright at that moment he just couldn't help feeling worried.

The meeting started shortly after. Italy was too busy in his thoughts to pay attention.

America shot up from his seat. ''My idea will totally stop global warming!'' He said while fist bumping the air. England sat up. ''I disagree with the gits dumb idea!'' France looked disgusted. ''How am i supposed to answer now?!'' England glared at France. ''No one cares cheesy monkey!'' France looked hurt. ''Oh, how dare you call me that eyebrows!'' Germany was getting irritated. ''My eyebrows aren't that big!'' Shouted England. France smirked. ''They are.'' America took a sip of his soda. ''Francy-pants is totally right!'' England was getting quite red now. ''HAHAHA-'' ***slap***

Right when England slapped America the cup in his hands went flying.

Italy shook at the taught. ''What if-'' ***splash***

The cup flew right in his face, he was covered in soda. ''Ow iggy!'' America looked at Italy. ''Oops, sorry dude.'' Japan walked over to Italy. ''Are you alright Italy-kun?'' He asked. ''Of course he's not, he's covered in bloody soda!'' Italy didn't say anything.

He was in the bathroom cleaning up the soda. Italy sighed. Why was everything bad happening to him? He was starting to feel a bit dizy... ''Ah.'' Italy put his hand on his forehead. ''T-the fevers b-back?'' he held on the sink for support.

Good thing Germany went to check up on him and Japan tagging along.

It was becoming harder and harder to stand up. He didn't hear them both come in. ''Ital-'' They stopped. ''Italien?!''

Italy didn't hear anything, everything got more blurry until darkness...

* * *

 **I even made a little comic for the scene where the soda fell on Italy. I put it on my wall.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that this chapter took longer to post.**

 **This is a re written chapter**

 **Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Germany was sitting in the G8 meeting. ''These Dummköpfe are giving me a headache!'' Taught Germany.

Germany stood up. ''I'm going to go check up on him, we aren't making any progress anyway.'' He said while looking at certain nations. Japan stood up as well. ''I'll come too Germany-san.'' Germany nodded.

Germany opened the door to the bathroom. ''Ital-'' but he stopped when he saw Italy holding onto the sink and shaking. ''Italien?!'' Italy lot grip of the sink and was falling unconscious, Germany quickly ran to catch him, he managed to grab Italy before he fell on the floor. ''Italy-kun?'' Japan walked in. ''Sheiße, he's unconscious and his fever is back!'' Shouted Germany. ''Back?'' Asked Japan. ''He had a fever yesterday, i taught it was gone.'' Said Germany while looking at Italy. ''I'll take him back to my house Japan, can you tell the others that the meeting has been canceled?'' Japan nodded and walked out.

Italy was having the same dream again, he dreaded this dream, it never stops.

He feared of what would happen next.

''Hello.'' someone said behind him. Italy jumped and got up in a hurry. ''Hah, what a coward!'' The man laughed. Italy's eyes widened when he saw the man. ''W-who are you?'' He asked in a shaky voice. The other mans smile faltered, he stepped closer. ''Oh come on, you can't be serious.'' He stepped back and laughed. ''I'm you silly~'' He laughed.

The man looked just like him, even if there where a few differences.

Italy was shaking. The other Italy sighed. ''I really wish my 1p wouldn't be such a coward, because then it would be more fun.'' The other Italy Looked into his eyes. ''It's time for you to wake up, i'll see you soon.'' What? He stepped back but didn't move fast enough.

Italy shouted in pain when i knife was stabbed into his stomach.

Italy woke up with a jolt, he grunted when the headache hit him.

''Italien!'' Germany really needed to stop startling him. ''W-wha-huh?'' Muttered Italy, he looked around. ''You passed out in the bathroom.'' Said Germany. Oh right...that.

Germany put his hand on Italy's forehead. ''Your fever is still bad.'' Italy was still panting from the nightmare. God...what was that? ''Italien.'' Italy looked up. ''Try to get some more sleep.'' Said Germany while standing up. No...he can't dao that.

But he couldn't fight it.

Italy woke up hours later.

He sat up and glanced around the room. Is this a dream? He pinched his arm.

 _I...didn't have the nightmare?_

Italy sighed, this is the first time he got a nice rest. He glanced at the clock in the room. ''4 am, great.'' He said with sarcasm.

He sighed again.

''Nothing happened, i didn't have a nightmare...so, why am i so afraid of going back to sleep?'' He shivered. The room became colder. Italy stood up. Why did it get so cold all of a suddent?

Italy walked around the room. Not the windows. He stopped infront of the door, he opened it and looked out out into the hallway.

''I don't want to go out there, it's dark and-'' before he could finish his sentence he heard something fall. ''ah!'' He closed and hid behind the door.

 _What was that?_ Italy listened closely. _Okay, maybe it was just Germany._ Italy slowly opened the door. ''H-hello?'' _What if it wasn't Germany...AHH he knows where i am right now! Why did i have to say hello!?_

Nothing happened. Italy was still standing there terrified. _Should i go and check..?_ But before he could put one foot outside he heard another sound and jumped back. _Why me..._

Finally after what seemed like forever he mustered enough courage to take a look.

Italy walked around the hallway until he came to the stairs. _It's so dark..._ He slowly crept down the stairs and listened. Nothing.

He continued walking.

He stopped abruptly when he heard something coming from behind him. Good...noone was there. Italy sighed. Why did he come down here when he could have just stayed in the room.

''We meet again.'' Italy's eyes widened. _W-what?_ He was stunned, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the other Italy was right in front of him.

''What? Is there something on my face?'' The other Italy crossed his arms.

''You're real...?'' Italy muttered. The other Italy stared at him. ''Of course i'm real.'' The other Italy was about to say something but didn't want to stick around. ''Wha-hey!'' The other Italy sighed. _Rude much_?

Italy tried to run as quietly as he could, it wouldn't be pretty if Germany and Prussia woke up.

He could hear footsteps behind him but didn't dare look back. All he had to do was run to his room.

 **Prussia pov.**

Prussia yawned. _How early is it?_ He got his phone. ''4:17.'' He sighed. _The awesome me is not waking up this early._ He tried to go back to sleep, one minute later he threw his covers off and sat up. ''This is not going work.'' Prussia got up and went to get a glass of water.

* * *

 **I wrote more but i'm too lazy to write it so i'll write it in the next chapter.**

 **These re written chapters and the old chapters won't make sense together so i don't suggest reading the next one if it's not re written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I will get my computer soon ^^** **… hopefully.**

 **Hetalia doesn't belong to me…It will never belong to me.**

* * *

Italy arrived in his country at 9:20 AM.

He walked out of the airport. ''There you are bastard!'' Loud shouting came from his right. ''Sorry Romano…'' Said Italy. Before Romano said anything else he looked at his brothers uniform. '' Why are your clothes ripped?'' He asked… ''What?'' Italy looked at his arm. ''…Oh…'' Italy smiled. ''You don't have to worry Romano, it was an accident!'' ''I'm not worrying!'' He shouted. ''And I'm guessing the stain was an accident as well?'' Italy looked at his stomach….He must have put the wrong uniform on…''S-si…America spilled soda on me…'' Romano turned around. ''Idiot.'' He whispered. ''Come on.'' ''Si~'' Said Italy while following his brother.

 **Later**

''I need to stop thinking about him! He's gone…Y-yeah he's gone for good!'' Italy said whit a smile. ''Who the fuck are you talking to?'' ''Ah…no one…'' He might have said that a bit too loud…

* * *

 **Germany**

Germany was close to his house. ''I need to ask Japan if he knows anything about Italy.'' Germany sighed. ''I doubt that he would know anything…''

 **Later**

Germany was about to walk into his house…but he stopped when he heard something. He looked around. ''It must have been my imagination…'' He walked in.

''Hahaha, they are all fool~'' … ''Wait…my 1P wasn't whit him…'' He smiled. ''Heh, I see~''

* * *

 **Japan**

Japan was peacefully watching anime, until his phone started ringing. ''Who could that be?" He picked up the phone. ''Konnichiwa, this is Japan.'' ''Guten tag.'' ''Ah, Germany-kun what do you need?'' ''I was wondering if you knew anything about Italy's behavior.'' … ''I see that you have noticed it too.'' ''You know about that?'' ''Hai, I noticed it in the meeting.'' ''I see.'' ''How did you find out, I'm not sure if it was in the meeting.'' ''Nein it wasn't, I grew suspicious at my house…He wasn't acting like himself, I tried asking about it but all he said was he's fine.'' … ''He said the same thing to me when I asked…'' … Germany sighed. ''I'm pretty sure that there is something bothering him…'' ''Hai…'' Japan looked at his TV…This wasn't a good time to talk… ''Germany-kun let's talk about this later'' ''Why later?'' Asked Germany. ''I'm busy watching anime.'' Germany sighed… ''Fine…We will talk about this later…'' Wasn't this more important than anime?

* * *

 **Italy**

Italy and Romano where eating dinner. ''Ve~ This pasta tastes really good!'' Said Italy. ''Of course it does!'' Said Romano.

When he was done eating he went to his room. For the rest of the day he was painting. ''Done!'' He said to himself. ''I can't wait to show this to Romano!'' Before he went to show it to Romano he took a glance at the clock. ''11PM?!" ''Did I really spend that much time painting?...Oh well I'll show it to him tomorrow!'' Italy put the painting back on the easel and then he got ready for bed.

Goodnight~

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this is so short! I will try to get the next chapter out today.**

 **Thanks for calling my last chapter awesome AFanGirlof5sos...That chapter wasn't really that great dough...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

...Atleast he wasn't having the same dream, this time Italy was in a dark room…more like a cell. Italy immediately tried to get out, he tried and tried again but…it was locked… ''That won't work.'' That voice…He could swear he had heard it before…Italy's eyes grew wide. It couldn't be him! He moved away from the bars when the other nation came closer…It was him. ''We meet again Feliciano.'' Said the other Italy. ''W-what do you want whit me?'' The other Italy smiled. ''I'm pretty sure I haven't introduced myself~'' Italy nodded. ''My name is Luciano and I'm a 2P.'' Italy looked confused. ''2P?'' Luciano stepped closer. ''2P means second player, another color.'' … ''D-do the others have 2P's?'' Asked Italy. ''Yes and you saw them.'' Italy didn't say anything… ''There is no need to worry, your friends are alright.'' Italy sighed a sigh of relief. ''That doesn't mean that you are alright~'' Luciano laughed. Italy looked at him wide eyed. ''What do you mean?!'' ''Well…You are in a cell, that means you aren't alright~'' No. ''But I will be alright when I wake up from this dream…'' Luciano started laughing again. Italy stepped further away…He will be alright...Will he? ''You aren't having a dream.'' … ''W-what…'' Whispered Italy….He was about to cry…He wanted to yell for Germany…But he was too afraid…

 **The next day**

''It's 1PM, he should be awake…Why the fuck is he sleeping so long?!''

Romano is knocking on Italy's bedroom's door. ''Wake up already!'' He shouted. After awhile he decided to stop. ''I'm coming in!'' While walking in he started shouting again. ''Wake up Fe-'' ''FELICIANO?!'' Italy wasn't in his room… Romano ran in the room. ''FELICIANO, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!'' …No answer. Romano ran all over the house trying to find his brother…He even tried looking outside…No luck. After searching for a long time he decided to call someone.

 **Germany**

''So…What did Japan say?'' Asked Prussia. ''Not much, we will talk later.'' Answered Germany.

 **The next day**

Prussia yawned. ''What did he say?'' Germany sighed. ''It was too late to talk…And also why the hell did you sleep that long?!'' ''Well…I actually woke up at 7 but I said fuck it and slept longer…I didn't mean to sleep until 1PM…'' ''2PM…'' Germany corrected him. Before anyone could say anything else the phone rang. ''That must be Japan.'' Said Prussia. ''Nein, I don't think so.'' Said Germany. Germany picked his phone up. ''Ja?'' Prussia was listening as well. ''Hey, this is Spain.'' ''Hey Spain!'' Said Prussia. ''Give me that, sorry about that, what is it?'' ''We have a problem.'' ''Problem?'' ''Romano called me…'' There was a pause. ''And he said…'' ''Said what?'' Asked Prussia. ''Bruder, can you stop taking my phone?!'' Shouted Germany. ''He said that Italy is gone.'' There was another pause. ''Spain, what do you mean by gone?'' Asked Germany. ''He's missing…'' They didn't say anything. ''Romano also said that he searched everywhere but…He couldn't find him…'' ''…Where are you right now?'' Asked Germany. ''Heading to Italy.'' Answered Spain. Germany sighed. ''We will go as well.'' ''Alright.'' He hung up. ''Holy shit!'' Said Prussia. ''We should go now.'' Said Germany. Prussia nodded.

While going there Germany called Japan. He said that he will be there.

* * *

 **I really have nothing to say…I hope that you enjoyed reading this~ ewe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me…Come on guys…We all know that it doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

They all met up at Italy's house.

''So…What now?'' Asked Prussia. They exchanged glances. ''What if we tell everything that we know, we might get a clue about his whereabouts.'' Said Spain. They agreed.

''Where should we start?'' Asked Germany. ''I think it might have started in the first meeting.'' Answered Japan. ''The first thing is pretty normal for Italy-kun, he fell asleep in the meeting, I woke him up, I asked if he was alright and he said yes…Nothing strange there.'' ''Anything else?'' Asked Spain. ''Nothing else in the meeting.'' Answered Japan.

''Next during the break Italy-kun saw someone…But we didn't see anyone…'' ''A-a ghost?!'' gasped Prussia. ''Don't be a fucking idiot!'' Said Romano.

''Did anything else happen while you where there?'' Asked Spain. ''Ja, after the meeting.'' Answered Germany. ''I forgot something in the meeting room and I went to get it, Italy waited for me, then when I was walking back I heard footsteps, after that Italy suddenly ran into me, he quickly told me what happened.'' ''What happened?!'' Asked Prussia. ''Italy said that he heard footsteps behind him and when he turned around nobody was the-'' ''I knew it, it's a ghost!'' Shouted Prussia. ''I don't think it was a ghost Prussia-san…'' Said Japan.

''That is really strange...Anything else?'' Asked Spain. ''Nothing like that, he didn't say anything else for the entire night.'' Answered Germany. They exchanged glances. ''That is really strange for Italy-kun…''Muttered Japan.

''So…What happened the next day?'' Asked Spain.'' ''Italy-kun was acting like himself.'' Answered Japan. ''During the meeting he still was like himself.'' ''Nothing else strange happened?'' Asked Spain. ''Then nein after the meeting ja…I guess.'' Answered Germany. ''After the meeting I waited for him, he had to clean his uniform.'' ''Why?'' Asked Spain. ''The hamburger bastard spilled soda on him.'' Answered Romano.

''Then after some time he was running back, he said that we should leave…'' Said Germany ''That is strange…Why was he running back?'' Asked Japan. ''Easy, he saw a ghost!'' Said Prussia. Romano glared at him. ''Stop it whit your ghost bullshit already!'' Shouted Romano. ''I don't think that the meeting place is haunted Prussia-san…'' Said Japan. ''How do you know that?'' Asked Prussia.

''Did anything else happen Germany?'' Asked Spain. Germany taught for a second ''Nein, just the same thing as last time.'' ''Wait!'' Said Prussia. ''Something else did happen.'' ''What happened?'' Asked Germany.

''When I went to get glass of water I heard the door open, it was Italy, when I asked what he was doing he said that he went for a walk…It was like four in the fucking morning, who the hell goes for a walk at 4AM?!'' ''Someone who can't sleep?'' Said Japan.

''This is getting us nowhere!'' Shouted Romano. ''What else do you think we should do then?'' Asked Prussia. Romano didn't say anything.

''Anything else?'' Asked Japan. ''Nope.'' Answered Prussia. ''I don't think anything else happened, he was acting normal in the morning.'' Said Germany. ''When I picked him up from the airport I noticed that he had a stain and-'' ''And?'' Asked Prussia. Romano glared at him again. ''Don't interrupt me bastard, and I noticed that his uniform was ripped.'' ''I'm surprised you didn't see that potato bastard.''

''So…That's it? Nothing else happened?'' Asked Spain. Romano nodded. ''I think we all know what happened next.'' Said Germany. Everyone else nodded. ''I knew that we where getting nowhere!'' Shouted Romano. ''We still have no fucking clue to where that idiot is!'' ''Calm down Roma…'' Said Spain. ''What do we do know bastards?!''

* * *

 **Good news, I got a new computer! I can write more often now!**

 **Thank you so much for faving and following this story! I really appreciate it! And thank you AFanGirlof5sos again for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Italy had been in there for hours? Days? Who knows…

''I hope that they know that I'm gone…'' Italy sighed sadly. ''Don't worry, they know~'' Said Luciano, Luciano grinned at him. ''I might need to send the others after them…''

Italy jumped up from where he was sitting. ''N-NO! Y-you ca-'' *thud*…Luciano stabbed Italy… ''Heh, you can't stop me fool.'' Luciano smiled. ''Ciao~ I better go now.''

Italy is laying on the floor…Crying. ''No…'' He fell unconscious…

* * *

''We should search again.'' Said Germany. Romano glared at him. ''Are you saying that I didn't search enough bastard?!'' Spain put a hand on his shoulder. ''That's not what he's saying Roma.'' Romano turned to him. ''Don't call me that!'' ''Romano-kun, I think Germany-kun is right, we might find him if we search again.'' Said Japan. Romano looked at him. ''F-fine…''

They split up into two groups, Romano and Spain, Germany, Prussia and Japan. Romano and Spain would search the house, Germany, Prussia and Japan would search outside.

* * *

''We have been looking for hours!'' Shouted Prussia. Germany sighed. ''We haven't been searching for that long.'' ''Though we can't give up now.'' Japan stopped looking. ''He's right Prussia-san.''

They kept looking. Prussia was looking in bushes... ''Bruder…I doubt he is in there…'' Said Germany. ''Well…He might be.''

Prussia looked up. 'What?' He looked closer. 'Is that Italy?' Prussia looked at the others. 'I can't tell them yet…It might not be him…' He walked to the figure. But before he could get close enough to see him he heard… ''I don't think that's a good idea.'' And then there was darkness…

* * *

''Hey Germany-kun…Where Is Prussia-san?'' Asked Japan. Germany looked around. He sighed. ''That dummkopf…'' ''Let's just leave him and keep searching.'' Japan nodded.

* * *

When Prussia woke up he saw that he was in a dark room… ''What the fuck?'' He tried to look for a light switch…But he stopped when he bumped into something. Prussia reached down to feel it. ''What is…No…It can't be…'' He felt it more. ''Holy shit it's a fucking person!…ITALY?!''

''Correct~'' Some lights went on…He could see better now…He was right… Prussia ignored the voice. ''Ita wake up!'' He shook him…But he didn't wake up…

''Hahaha~'' He looked up. ''Who the fuck are you?!" The figure walked closer. Prussia gasped. ''Why I'm Luciano~'' Prussia could see that he was holding a bloody knife…

''Why do you look like Ita?!'' Luciano grinned. ''That's because I am him!'' Prussia didn't understand… Luciano stopped smiling. ''I'm his 2P/Other color…Why does nobody know about us?'' Prussia glared at him. ''Why did you capture us?'' Luciano smiled again. ''Oh look at the time! I must be going now~''

Luciano is walking away. ''Hey! You didn't answer my question!'' Luciano turned around. ''So?'' Prussia stepped back… 'Holy shit he's scary…'

* * *

''Ludwig, Kiku!'' Shouted Spain. He looked around. ''Uh…Where's Gilbert?'' ''We don't know.'' Said Germany.

''I'm guessing you didn't find him…'' Japan nodded. Spain sighed. ''I think we should stop…We have been searching for hours…'' Romano glared at him. ''Hell no! Not until I find my fratello!'' He walked away. ''Wait Lovi!'' Spain sighed.

* * *

''I can't stop…'' Romano kicked a rock. ''I will find him!'' ''Really?'' Romano turned around. He gasped. ''Fel-wait you're not Feliciano!'' Romano walked closer. ''Who the fuck are you bastard?!'' Luciano smiled. ''You're right~ I'm not him.'' He grinned. ''I'm Luciano.'' Romano glared at him. ''Where is my frate-'' ''Sorry but…I can't say.'' ''Bring him to the cell.'' The other nation nodded. ''Kuro, could you watch the others?'' ''Hai, I will.''

* * *

''Hey…'' Said Spain. ''Ja?'' Asked Germany. ''Does anybody else know about this?'' Germany taught for a second. ''Nein…I don't think so.'' Japan looked at him. ''Why do you ask Spain-san?'' Asked Japan. ''Because I think we are being followed…'' he whispered. ''What?'' Asked Germany. Japan took a glance back. ''He is right…'' ''Couldn't it be the others?'' Whispered Germany. … ''No…I don't think so…'' Whispered Japan. ''W-what do we do?'' Whispered Spain. ''Let's try to trap him.'' Whispered Germany. ''No , we don't know if he is dangerous or not…'' Whispered Japan. ''He might not be even following us.''

* * *

 **I think this is the longest chapter I've written! I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

 **I'm bored so here is a longer chapter!**

* * *

''Wha?'' Romano was waking up. ''Huh?'' He looked down. Was he being carried? 'Ow…Fuck…My head hurts like hell…' He looked around, he could see someone else there…Luciano. 'That bastard…' Luciano noticed this, he smiled. ''I see that you are awake~'' Romano glared at the man. ''Fuck…You…'' Luciano's smile only widened.

*Cough* Italy slowly opened his eyes. He doesn't remember what happened… ''Italy!'' Said Prussia. He looked up. ''Are you okay?'' He looked around. 'Oh…Right…'

''You have been out for a while.'' Italy tried to stand up…But he stopped when the pain hit him. ''Whoa, wait…I don't think you should be standing up…'' ''O-okay…'' Said Italy.

''Put me fucking down bastards!'' Both of them looked up. Luts threw Romano in the cell. Romano glared at him.

''R-romano?'' Romano turned around. ''F-FELICIANO?!'' Romano noticed his wound. ''Who the fuck did that?!'' ''I'm going to kill that bastard!'' Italy was about to say something, but… ''Hah, I'm surprised that you're awake.'' Romano glared at the other Italy. ''It was him, wasn't it?!'' Luciano grinned.

''Luts, go help Kuro.'' Luts nodded. ''What are you going to do to the others?!'' Shouted Prussia. ''You don't need to know that…Well bye~'' Luciano walked away. ''Wait!'' Luciano laughed.

''What's so funny?'' Luciano stopped laughing. ''You…What are you doing here?!'' The other 2P walked closer. ''Nothing much, just stopping you.'' He took his sword out. Luciano got his throwing knifes out. ''Just try, I dare you!''

''What the hell is going on over there?!'' Asked Romano. ''I can't see…It's too dark.'' Said Prussia.

Luciano threw his knifes. The other nation quickly dodged them. ''You need to try better than that.'' Luciano was getting really pissed.

They where fighting for a while. ''Tired yet?'' Luciano glared at him. ''Hell no!'' The other nation quickly ran at him whit the sword. Luciano was too slow, the other nation stabbed him. ''You'll pay for that!'' Luciano ignored the pain. ''Do yourself a favor and give up, I can see that you are tired.'' ''You can't beat me without your minions Luciano.'' Luciano charged at him again. The other nation dodged the attack. ''I'm not the only one that's tired!'' ''I'm sorry about this fratello…'' ''Fla-'' Luciano was knocked unconscious.

''Thanks Flavio.'' Flavio sighed. ''No problem…'' The other nation put a hand on Flavios shoulder. ''Don't worry he will be fine.'' ''Come on, we should let them out.'' Flavio nodded.

Romano moved in front of his brother. ''Who the fuck are you?!'' Shouted Romano. ''Don't worry, we're the good guys.'' ''My name is Klaus and this is Flavio.'' Said Klaus. ''I'm sorry for what my brother did…'' Said Flavio. Romano glared at him. ''Flavio, the key.'' Flavio turned to Klaus. ''Oh, right, here.'' Flavio gave him the key.'' Klaus went to open the cell. ''How do we know we can trust you?'' Asked Prussia. ''We just defeated the guy that locked you up and we are letting you out.'' Said Klaus.

Romano walked out. ''Wait, what about Ita?'' Asked Prussia. ''I-I'm fine…'' Said Italy. ''You don't sound fine.'' Said Romano. Italy looked away. ''I know, carry him.'' Said Flavio. ''Come on, get on my back.'' Said Prussia. The others helped him.

''Don't drop him bastard!'' Said Romano. ''I won't.'' ''Let's go.'' Said FLavio. ''Follow us.'' Said Klaus.

* * *

''They are still following us.'' Whispered Japan. Spain glanced back. ''Yeah…''

''Shall we attack?'' Asked Kuro. Luts nodded. ''We can take them.''

Japan kept glancing back. 'Good thing that I brought my katana…' Japan somehow knew that they would attack… He didn't stop glancing back. He got a gut feeling that something was about to happen. He waited…For the slightest sound, movement, anything. Then Japan heard the slightest movement. He quickly got his katana out to block the attack. ''What the?'' Said Spain.

Japan didn't believe what he was seeing…The attacker looked like him…Well except for his uniform and eye color. ''Now!'' Said Kuro. A gun could be heard…

* * *

''We need to find your friends.'' Said Flavio. Romano stopped. ''Did you hear that?'' Asked Romano. ''Yeah...'' Said Romano. ''I think we found your friends…'' Said Flavio. Klaus took out his sword. He ran past the others. ''Hey, wait up bastard!'' Said Romano.

* * *

It all happened so fast…What happened you say?

Let's just say that Spain almost got shot by Luts…Luckily Germany got him out of the way in time.

''Who are you?'' Asked Japan. The man didn't answer. ''Guys!'' They turned around.

'What the hell is going on?' Taught Germany. 'Why the hell are there-wait.' ''Italy!'' Shouted Spain. ''You found him!''

'There are too many.' Taught Kuro. Kuro quickly made his escape. ''Ah.'' Luts soon followed. They didn't go after them.

''What the hell happened to him?!'' Asked Germany. ''I don't know much, i know that he got stabbed by his 2P…'' Answered Prussia. ''Stabbed?!'' Said Germany ''2P?'' Asked Spain. ''His double.'' Answered Prussia. ''Aren't you forgetting something bastard?!'' Said Romano. ''Oh shit!'' ''We need to get his wound bandaged up quickly!'' ''Then what are we waiting for?'' ''Let's go!'' Said Spain.

* * *

''*cough* *cough* Ugh…My head hurts…'' Luciano touched his head. ''Great…It's bleeding…'' He looked up. ''Wait!'' Ignoring the pain he ran to the cell. ''They will pay for this!'' Luciano picked up his knifes. ''These won't do…I need a better weapon.''

* * *

They where all back at Italy's house. ''Lift him carefully.'' Said Spain

… They gasped. ''Oh god…There's a lot of blood…'' Said Flavio. They quickly bandaged the wound.

Italy had already passed out a while ago. ''He has lost a lot of blood…'' Whispered Japan. ''Let's just leave him to rest.'' Said Japan.

Romano and Spain stayed.

''Hey.'' Said Prussia. ''What?'' Said Klaus. ''How many other 2Ps are here?'' ''Well…Including me and Flavio, five.'' ''Who are the other 2Ps?'' ''There is Kuro 2P Japan, Luciano 2P Italy and Luts 2P Germany.'' ''You're lucky that the allies aren't here.'' Said Flavio.

''So, what do we do know?'' Asked Japan. ''We need to try to get them back to their world, including us.'' Said Klaus. ''But…How do we do that?'' Asked Prussia. ''Hai, how do we stop them?'' Asked Japan. '' to be honest…We don't know how to get back…, well…I know how to stop Luciano…The others…Not really.'' Answered Klaus. ''We might need someone who knows magic.'' Said Flavio. ''Okay, how do we stop Luciano?'' Asked Germany. ''What I usually do is piss him off, keep dodging his attacks until he starts to get tired then attack…But it's better to attack him together, it's not such a good idea to attack him alone…'' Answered Klaus. ''Yeah…'' Said Flavio. ''But that's just how I attack him.'' ''Should we know anything else?'' Asked Japan. Klaus shrugged.

* * *

''Oh Klaus…You better watch your back…Because I'm coming for you~'' ''Hehe~''

* * *

''Is something wrong Klaus?'' Asked Prussia? Klaus sighed. ''No…I just have a bad feeling.'' ''About what?'' ''About Luciano…I'm pretty sure he will want revenge…'' ''Hey!'' Klaus looked up. ''Don't worry he won't lay a finger on you while we are here!'' Klaus smiled.

* * *

''Luts…Kuro, do me a favor and go find my 1P.'' They nodded. ''That fool…Does he really think he can stop me?'' ''Heh, yeah right.''

* * *

''It's pretty dark outside…'' Said Flavio. ''We should go now.'' Said Germany.

''Is everyone ready?'' Asked Klaus. ''Wait, who will stay whit Italy-kun?'' Asked Japan. ''I will stay.'' Said Romano. ''Me too.'' Said Spain. ''Alright.'' ''Let's go.'' Said Klaus.

Klaus, Flavio, Japan, Germany and Prussia left to find the other 2Ps.

'Huh…Where is everyone?' Taught Italy. ''Should we take him now?'' 'What?' Italy looked up. 'Germany, Japan?' ''We should take him now before the 1Ps get here.'' 'NOT GERMANY NOT JAPAN!' ''Get him befo-crap, he's awake!'' Said Kuro.

Italy quickly got out of bed. ''Ow…M-My chest…'' Luts grabbed him before he could get away. Italy screamed, he struggled to get out of the 2Ps grasp.

''FELICIANO!'' ''FELI!'' ''Go.'' Said Kuro. Luts nodded.

Romano and Spain ran into the room. They caught a glimpse of them escaping trough the window. ''Oh hell no!'' Shouted Romano. He also jumped out of the window.

Spain didn't jump out the window.

* * *

''Where are we going anyway?'' Asked Prussia. ''We don't have a destination.'' Said Klaus. ''…What?'' Klaus stopped walking. ''I'm just hoping to find them…''

''And find them you will~'' They turned around. ''Well…Not all of us at the moment.''

''Hey Luci…Sorry about u know hitting you on the head and all…'' Luciano glared at him. Flavio hid behind Klaus.

Klaus took out his sword, Japan took out his katana. ''It ends here Luciano.'' Luciano grinned. ''I don't think you want to do that~'' ''Why not?!'' Asked Prussia. Luciano grinned again. ''He's done something…'' Whispered Klaus.

* * *

 **That's all the stuff that's prewritten.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed reading this extra long chapter! My internet isn't working…That's why this is so long…**

 **Well...The internet isn't fixed completely...But it's good enough...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Romano ran as fast as he could after them, he won't let them take his brother. ''GET BACK HERE BASTARDS!''

He was starting to get tired. 'Can't…No…I can't stop!' Romano gave it all he got. 'Dam it…They are too fast…Fuck…' Romano was about to cry… 'I can't let them take him…' ''n-no…'' 'Why are they so fucking fast?!'

He couldn't run…He had to rest before he'd pass out…

Romano was breathing heavily. Spain ran up to him. ''Roma…Are you okay?'' Romano glared at him. ''Of course I'm not fucking fine!'' He wiped the tears away.

He kept on running, Spain followed.

''We need to lose him.'' Said Kuro. ''Ja.'' Said Luts.

Italy was crying… 'Germany…Romano…Someone…Please…' He couldn't scream for help…Luts was covering his mouth…

Kuro stopped next to a pathway. ''Lets go this way.''

He lost them… ''No…No…Where the fuck are they?!'' Spain looked around. ''I-I don't know…I can't see them…'' Romano didn't give up he just ran in some direction. Spain sighed. ''I'll go this way!''

* * *

''What did you do?'' Asked Klaus. Luciano laughed. ''Oh, nothing much…'' Klaus walked closer. ''What did you-'' Luciano pulled a gun out. Klaus stopped. ''Don't come closer.'' Luciano smiled at him.

''I will say this…You shouldn't have left your friends alone.'' Prussia gasped. ''What did you do to them?!''

Japan was ready to attack. Luciano noticed his movements. He quickly grabbed Klaus and put the gun to his head. ''Don't move.'' He smiled again. ''Or I'll shoot his brains out.''

Nobody dared to move… ''Now…Surrender.'' Germany glared at him. ''What? Hell-'' Said Prussia. Luciano glared at him, he put the gun closer. Prussia didn't finish his sentence. Japan sighed. ''Fine, we surrender…'' Said Japan. ''What are you doing?!'' Whispered Germany. Japan turned to him. ''We have no choice…'' Luciano grinned. ''Now, go in front of me.''

They walked a bit but stopped when they heard running. ''What?'' He noticed that nobody here was running.

Kuro and Luts suddently ran out from a bush. They gasped. 'Oh no.' Taught Kuro.

''What the fuck are you two doing here?!'' Shouted Luciano. The others noticed what Luts was holding…No…who he was holding… Their eyes grew wide. ''ITALY!'' Shouted Germany.

Luts and Kuro quickly retreated back.

While Luciano was distracted Klaus had managed to get out of his grasp. Klaus quickly took Lucianos gun.

Luciano retreated as well. ''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'' He shouted at Kuro and Luts.

The other nations ran after them. ''There's no way you're getting away!'' Shouted Prussia.

* * *

Spain stopped to catch his breath. ''Ah… This much running is so tiring…'' Spain sighed. ''Why didn't we watch him…''

* * *

Romano was still running… He only stopped to listen for footsteps. 'Nothing! I can't hear anything!' He hit a nearby tree in anger.''Ow, fuck, fuck!'' He stopped cursing when he heard footsteps coming his way. 'What the fuck?' Before he could run any further something hard hit him, he fell to the ground. He looked up. His eyes grew wide. ''You!'' He quickly stood up. The 2Ps ran past him. ''Fuck no!'' Romano ran after them. ''Feliciano!''

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little shit…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm finnaly making another chapter! I kinda had writers block...**

 **I will also try to make this chapter better than the others...I am only 14, i don't know how to write well... Okay, enough of this let's get on with the story!**

* * *

The others ran after the 2ps.

It had started raining a while back.

Ow, my feet hurt...Fuck, but i can't stop now! Romano ducket under branches, he wouldn't stop for anything. But suddently he slipped and fell. ''Wha-'' He fell on his butt... ''Ow...'' He said while standing up. Then out of nowhere someone else ran into him.

''Ah!'' Klaus fell, bringing Romano down with him. Romano's face turned red with anger.

''GET THE FUCK OFF ME BASTARD!'' Shouted Romano. Klaus cowered his ears. ''Well, it's not my fault that you where in front of me.'' Said Klaus while getting off of the Italian.

Romano got even more angrier. ''It's not my fucking fault that i fell! Idiota!''

At this point the others caught up with Klaus. Germany facepalmed. ''What the hell is going on here, we don't have time for this!'' Romano turned to face him. ''Shut up potato bastard.'' He said while running after his brother.

Klaus and the others soon followed.

It is starting to rain even more.

Luciano was now running next to the other 2ps. The only thing that could be heard was their footsteps and the rain. They stopped to listen. ''D-did we lose them?'' Said Luts.

But they could clearly hear the others running. ''Dam...'' Luciano turned to Kuro. At this point we will be caught... ''Kuro do something, i don't care what you do just lead them away from us!'' Kuro hesitated... Luciano glared at the man. ''Kuro.'' He said while crossing his arms. Kuro nodded and ran of in some random direction.

Luciano and Luts hid in some bushes.

Romano kept on running, he ran past the 2ps hiding in the bush.

The 2ps ran in the other direction.

Klaus stopped.

He looked down. ''This isn't right...'' He quietaly said to himself. the others stopped behind him. ''What's wrong?'' Asked Prussia. ''Why did you stop?'' Klaus pointed to the ground.

''Look at the footprints.'' Japan walked closer. ''There are three pairs of footprints right here...But then there is only one set of footprints...'' Klaus looked up. ''Excactly.'' Klaus looked around.

''Then where are the other two?'' Asked Prussia. ''I don't know.'' He kept looking around. The others soon followed.

It wasn't long until Japan spotted the other footprints. ''Found them!'' The others stopped looking. They walked over to the bush. ''Kesesese they tought they could outsmart us!'' He turned around. ''Who would be that stupid to fall for that?!'' ''Um...Prussia-san...'' Prussia stopped laughing. ''We almost fell for them...'' Said Japan. ''Oh...'' Muttered Prussia.

''Hah they aren't following us.'' Luciano turned to look at Italy. Italy was still crying. ''Ohh, do you want your little friends to find you?!'' Taunted Luciano. ''But i'm sorry to say that they aren't coming.'' Luciano laughed.

 **Italy pov**

Please...My head hurts from crying...And my stomach hurts really badly...Germany? Romano? Anyone? Italy shivered. It's really cold...I hope they find me fast...Before...Befo-

Italy passed out.

Luciano looked at Italy again. ''Well shit, he passed out...Oh well, it's not like i care.''

They stopped running a while ago.

''Shouldn't we run after them?'' Asked Prussia. ''No, i want to surprise them, i don't want them to know that we are coming.'' Answered Klaus. ''Oh...''

Nobody noticed that Flavio was slowly walking behind them. He sighed. ''Sorry Klaus but he is my fratello after all.'' Flavio checked to see if anyone was looking. He took out his phone.

Luciano's phone started buzzing in his pocked. ''What the?'' He took out the phone to see who was calling. ''Flavio...'' Luciano sighed. ''What does he want...'' He whispered. Luciano picked up his phone. ''What?'' Luts looked back with a confused expression. ''Sorry...I wanna' help you...'' Luciano glared. He doesn't care that Flavio won't see it. ''What?'' ''Oh come on fratello...Please?'' Luciano sighed. ''Fine, but i taught you where with the good guys?'' ''Uh...Well...'' Luciano raised an eyebrow. ''I just want to help my fratello!'' ''They found your footprints and are coming your way!'' Luciano had a shocked expression on his face. ''They what?!'' Without waiting for an answer Luciano ended the call.

''We need to go!'' ''They are coming our way!'' Luts stopped. ''What? How do you know that?'' He asked. ''Nevermind that!'' ''We need to go!'' He said while running infront of him. Luts followed.

''Luci?'' ''Hello?'' He whispered. Flavio looked at his phone. He sighed. ''He ended the call...'' Flavio put his phone away before anyone could see him doing this. He walked closer to the group not wanting to be suspicios.

* * *

 **Sorry for it being so rushed...I'm still busy...**

 **Well i hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me if you see any mistakes.**


End file.
